


The Beers

by breadman



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Awkward, Beth Has Attachment Issues, Beth Lives, Cuddles, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadman/pseuds/breadman
Summary: Beth is sad and drunk but Daryl is there for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of all over the place, and without structure, lol. I hope you all enjoy it anyways <3 I'm fairly new to the whole writing fanfiction thing so if anyone wants to leave some constructive criticism in the comments that would be helpful :) Thanks!

Beth Greene doesn't think about her father anymore. Or at least that's what she wants them to think.

 She finds it exhausting to talk about herself, what she's feeling, how she's been handling it. It's all Deanna's wanted from her since the group began settling in comfortably. Beth knows Maggie's been bothered by it too, but her big sister is much better at hiding it than Beth is herself. Maggie's strong character has always drastically differed from Beth's fragility. It always made Beth jealous, yet she admired Maggie anyway.

 Beth just wanted to be left alone, that's it. She'd had little alone time since she was free from Grady. Everyone always offered to stay and keep her company, and when she'd refuse they'd insist. She's too nice to say no. However, when Daryl would offer, she'd be glad. She loved Daryl. He filled the role of best buddy when her father died, and since the first time she'd gotten drunk in the woods best buddy felt like the only appropriate title for Daryl.

 When Beth drinks, Daryl stays with her. Though he'll never admit it, he cares about her, and being the only person who knows the sad drunk she is, he's afraid she'll hurt herself. He knows it's been a long time since her suicide attempt, but he also knows that being drunk can lead to things you'd never thought it'd lead to.

 He didn't mind though. He loved Beth too, treating her like family. Because of her abduction, Daryl's always felt at least a little responsible for her. But that's not all he took the blame for. Hershel's death constantly ran through his mind. Like he'd told Beth before, he wishes he could have been there, could've helped. She didn't wish that, however, because she knew Daryl would have died too.

 Tonight, though, Beth thinks about her father. She drinks, too... drinks the old Peach Schnapps Daryl told her to throw out. She wonders if Daryl is coming, because he always comes when she gets wasted. His presence gives her a sense of safety, and it makes her feel stupid because she knew she had to be more independent than that. Daryl had told her she needs to be more independent than that.

 As she takes another swig of schnapps, her throat runs warm and she shudders. Hershel wouldn't approve of this. Hershel. Beth takes in a large breath, sitting on the kitchen floor. She has trouble recalling whose house she's in, but she figures it's either Rick's or Maggie's. She hopes it's Rick's so she won’t have to hear a sisterly lecture.

 As if on a thoughtful cue, Rick rounds the corner into the kitchen, startled by Beth's presence. _So that's where I am_ Beth figures.

 "Everythin' ok?" Rick asks, observing the orange-capped bottle sat next to her.

 "Yeah. You seen Daryl around?" she asks. She must've been babysitting Judith again and lost herself when Rick came back for the night.

 "He's gone. Said something about seein' a deer wanderin' a bit further out. Wanted to get it." Rick takes the bottle of Peach Schnapps in his hand, eyeing it a bit, then taking a drink from it.

 "Think he'll be back soon?" Beth feels a bit desperate, she wants Daryl, knows he'll keep her company, talk and laugh with her.

 "Probably. Daryl's real good" he responds, setting the bottle back down by Beth's legs. "Peach Schnapps? Really?" Rick says and a smile shows through.

 Beth laughs, "Yeah, I know, it's stupid. Daryl's told me it's no good, but it's all you had."

 "Oh, this ain't all I have." Rick says suggestively, gesturing upstairs.

 "I knew you were hiding something, Mr. Grimes." she says, her face knowing and proud. "I'm gonna go to Daryl's, wait for him there."

 Rick nods, "Alright hon, be careful."

 Beth knows what he means by "be careful." It's a jab at the alcohol she's consumed, and she becomes more aware of how much she's actually had. Rick walks little Beth to the door to watch her walk to Daryl's, which is just across the street.

 When Beth arrives, she knocks, then thinks _why am I knocking, Daryl's not home._ Instead, she opens the door, turns around to wave to rick, and steps in. She wanders off to his bedroom, hazy and sad. His bed is unmade, pillows strewn across the room, and picture frames face down on the tables. Beth takes a few moments to pick the pillows up, drunkenly stumbling around with them in her hands. She just wants to be done putting the bed together so she can sleep.

 Still, she finds comfort in picking up his room. Cleaning is one of those things she never thought she'd miss. Maybe it's the normality of it, the reminder that some things are back to normal. Hershel wouldn't let her leave the house unless her bed was made, because it was easier for Beth's mother to lay out her clothes. Hershel. She misses her daddy. Giving in to the temptation of a warm bed, Beth plops down face-first. She doesn't know when she falls asleep.

 It's not until about an hour later, when Daryl comes home, that Beth is awake. She nuzzles further into his sheets when she hears him walk in, stirring awake. He finds it welcoming that she's there. Kicking off his shoes, Daryl sits on his bed next to Beth, and she's taken his spot so he's on the opposite side which throws him off.

 "Daryl" she mumbles.

 "You drunk?" he asks, laying down next to her. The reply he receives is a grunt and some shifting. When he can finally see her face, he notices the redness surrounding her eyes and her dull look.

 "Rick's been hidin' all the good stuff." She tries to make light conversation, feeling the faint worry Daryl's been projecting. "All I could find was some of that Peach Schnapps in his kitchen."

 "Peach Schnapps?" he chuckles, "Can't have gotten too drunk, then."

 "Yeah, I don't know." Beth responds. They lay together in a long silence until Beth eventually scoots closer to the middle. "Kinda cold..." she says. Daryl wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in even closer. He's just like that, always looking out for her, wanting to give her the best, treat her the best. Resting her head on his chest, Beth breathes softly, slowly.

 "How's the deer?" she asks.

 "Dead." Daryl replies. She knew it, too. Daryl's the best hunter out of them all, he could take anything down in a single hit. That's one of the many things she admired about him.

 Maybe she's just drunk, or maybe she's actually feeling it, because Beth's all over him. She slings an arm around his waist, wishing there was a way for them to be closer, wishing to never leave his side... wishing for this constant feeling of content.

 "Been missin' my daddy." Beth sighs, holding on a bit tighter. Daryl just nods.

 "Wish he was here to see how good we're doin'." she says.

 "Yeah" Daryl agrees. Beth lays silently a bit longer than before, shifting, getting more comfortable. An hour of sleep wasn't enough to wash away the buzz.

 "With Maggie pregnant and all, I wish he was here, Daryl." With her emotions taking over, her eyes become glossy. "Don't know why I'm feelin' all this right now."

 "It's normal," he offers, "We all miss him. It's okay to feel it."

 “Yeah, just seems silly to be sad about.. We got other things to deal with.” Beth says, feeling the warmth of Daryl’s torso passing on to her body.

 “I get it.” He replies, then presses his fingers into her upper arm for support.

 “Even when you don’t say much, I feel like you mean a lot.” Beth says. She’s feeling more comfortable, now.. Now that Daryl is by her. Now that she’s in his arms. She wonders when this became normal, cuddling with a man more than twice her age.

 She shakes the thoughts from her head and nuzzles in closer, as close as she possible can be to Daryl. This man. With Schnapps still in her system, she takes a leap and places her hand on his chest. Daryl glances down to see a seemingly peaceful Beth, yet, little does he know, her mind is engaged in a battle.

 She tries not to think about it too much, what she’s feeling right now. She thinks about a lot: how Daryl holds her, hugs her, cares about her. But what she’s feeling is different, fuelled by lust now, and she’s not quite sure why, she’s never had this appetite for him.

 Still, she shifts her hand further up his chest, leading to his cheek. Carefully, Beth strokes his cheek, turning his face down to meet her gaze. Daryl’s body is still, breathing steady, hands warm. Yet Beth is shaking, her eyes desperate and heart full.

 She scoots further up, leans forward, and plants a sloppy kiss on Daryl’s lips. That, Daryl did not see coming. A clueless man.

 Suddenly, Daryl puts a bit of distance between him and Beth. “Beth,” he starts. Her eyes avert down to hand on his cheek, avoiding any possible eye contact.

 “You’re drunk.” Daryl heartily laughs. But Beth doesn’t find it funny. It almost makes her sad, the rejection.

 “Ain’t too drunk anymore,” she says, “I wanted to kiss you.”

 “Oh… well… uh,” Daryl says, a little confused and unsure, “That’s okay.”  He senses the tension in the room and grips a little tighter to Beth’s arm, letting her know he’s not bothered, he’s still here for her.

 After looking down at her again, visualising those lips on his again, knowing this is bad, he leans down, resting his lips over hers. Beth is welcoming, pulling her entire body even further into his personal bubble.

 Their lips smack together while Beth’s curious hands roam his chest. She’s trying her best to hold it in, hold in all of her frustration and sadness, but she’s troubled. Daryl’s lips against hers is just so damn empowering. She slips a leg over his waist as his back leans against the headboard of the bed.

 "Careful now,” Daryl warns, her warmth atop his body. He can’t help the overwhelming sense of guilt as his hardening dick presses into her crotch.

 Gasping, pulling, shuffling around, Beth releases his lips. Her delicate fingers trace down to his zipper and her eyes fill with want, but Daryl reaches his hand down to stop her.

 “No,” Daryl lightly grasps her wrists in his hands, “we can’t.”

 This time, Beth understands, and just leaves a tender kiss on his lips. Her weight buckles into him, and she collapses on top. His arms wrap around the small of her back, her neck stuck between the crease of his own.

 “I’m sorry.” she says.

 “Me too.” he replies.

 Her eyes close, and she rolls off of him. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Beth says.

 “It’s okay.” Daryl responds, shameful, embarrassed. His dick’s still hard, he wishes for a release but doesn’t want one from Beth.

 “Get some sleep.” he says, heading to the bathroom to relieve the ache in his pants.

 Beth just nods, slowly settling back into the bed, hoping to wake up without this memory. However, they both remember the next morning...


End file.
